Winter Heat
by CharmedReality
Summary: In a time before the sand bear, Ryan found someone else with which to share a pleasant evening. Ryan x Doria oneshot


**Title:** Winter Heat  
**Author:** HauntedReality (CharmedReality)  
**Pairing: **Ryan (sandbear loving guy) x Doria (blonde maid)  
**Warnings: **None unless you fear fluffy cuteness  
**Length: **One-shot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KKM, these characters, or a Buick Skylark.

* * *

"Whoooo," he made a small sound as he watched his breath turn white and swirl into nothingness within the icy air. Ryan's lips turned upward in a pleased smile and he glanced around quickly before doing it again, this time moving his head to watch the frozen breath dance in the air a little.

He had always loved this time of year in New Mazoku. It was never cold long, and it rarely snowed, but there were still nights when the temperatures would dip enough to put a chill in the air and leave the world with a sparkling glaze of frost that would shimmer until the morning sun melted it away.

He puckered his lips to blow out another wave of breath. "What are you doing?" asked a timid voice behind him.

Ryan spun around and saluted reflexively as though it had been the confident voice of Yozak or the authoritative tone of Conrad and not the feminine squeak of an attractive blonde maid.

She smiled and blushed slightly at the gesture. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sir. Good night." She turned to leave, but the hand gripping her wrist stopped her.

"No, I'm sorry. You just caught me off-guard. I shouldn't really be out of the barracks this late because then I get sleepy the next day and Yozak will make fun of me or, worse, he'll yell, which he really doesn't like doing so it isn't nice of me to put him in that situation, so I should be sleeping but Brice was snoring and the night was so pretty and..." His words came out in a rush, and when he paused to suck in a deep breath he noticed a shy but playful glint in the woman's eyes. "What is your name?"

"My name?" she batted her eyes, a little flushed that he cared enough to ask. "Doria." Feeling awkward, she continued in a quiet voice, "I am a maid. And I shouldn't really be up this late either."

"Oh?" he smiled a little shyly, not used to speaking to such pretty ladies. "Then why are you?"

She looked down and twisted her shoe against the balcony floor. "Actually, the same thing you were just doing."

"Really?" he asked a little overly exuberant and then blushed.

She smiled widely and then dropped her gaze back to her shoe. "I like how you can see it swirl away when it is cold."

"Would you like to see a trick I learned?" he asked.

Her eyes widened a little and she nodded.

Ryan smiled and then pulled in a deep breath of air. Then he released it in a long stream, and Doria squealed with delight as it formed a ring before evaporating completely.

"Oooh, let me try!" She puffed a few times but couldn't get the same effect. "It isn't working," she pouted.

Ryan screwed his face up and thought about the dilemma quite seriously. "Maybe if you..." He couldn't think of the right words to explain, so he cupped her chin with his hand and manipulated her mouth into a little circular shape. "Now blow," he instructed without an ounce of irony.

A perfect ring of cold escaped her lips, and her eyes lit up. "I did it! I actually did it!" Doria instinctively flung her arms around Ryan's shoulders, and she danced against him; too excited to think of it as inappropriate. "Thank you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek, and his face immediately turned a bright shade of embarrassed.

"Oh, I, it wasn't, that is, um...you're welcome," he smiled shyly with the girl still hugging him.

Realizing that she was touching a practical stranger like a closer friend, she dropped her arms. "Oh, wow, I am sorry. I just got excited," she smiled as she shivered against the cold, night air.

"It is okay," he said with a remaining blush. "I'm glad it worked." He wasn't sure what else to say, but then he noticed she was shaking a little. "Oh, you are cold." He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. As he leaned in to do so, he noticed that she smelled nice and how soft her hair was against his cheek. He was a little disappointed when he pulled away again, but it turned quickly into surprise as her hand stilled him.

Their eyes met and they both smiled bashfully for a moment before Doria took the initiative to cross the space that separated them and brushed her lips over his. The kiss was soft and gentle as their eyes fluttered closed and they just enjoyed the newness of it against their skin.

When they pulled away they were wearing matching blushes and nervous little smiles. They were silent for a moment, speaking volumes with their eyes before...

"Doria? Doooooooria, where are you?" shouted Sangria in a sing-song voice as she approached.

"Oh! I was supposed to be mopping the halls while everyone was asleep! I have to go. I'm sorry!" She started to run in the direction of the other maid's irritated voice, and then abruptly turned around to give him a quick kiss on the lips and flashed him a large smile. "I'll be around tomorrow night."

Ryan watched her smile and wave as she disappeared into the murky distance. He slowly walked back to the barracks with a huge smile refusing to leave his face.


End file.
